


Just Wanted to Be First

by Powerpossessor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Romance, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerpossessor/pseuds/Powerpossessor
Summary: Despite all the years that have gone by, Lance's competitive attitude towards Keith hasn't faded in the slightest. Still, you'd think interrupting your boyfriend's proposal during a homemade candlelit dinner in order to ask forhishand in marriage first would be a little much. Lance Ramirez clearly doesn't think so if recent events are anything to go by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's like only one line alluding to Keith being trans but I just had to stick one of my favourite headcanons in there. This is loosely based off those posts were someone rushes to propose cause they see someone kneel down and wants to be first. Except Keith is actually proposing, which I think makes it 100x more klance like. Shiro is also implied to be Keith's adoptive brother but only in passing.

At the sight of the risotto cooking away in the chicken broth, Keith felt a wave of relief wash over him. The fact that nothing was burnt, spilled, or overflowing was an accomplishment in and of itself. A quick glance at the digital clock on the stove told him the time was 5:47.

Keith muttered an expletive under his breath, briefly abandoning the dish on the stove top to set the table. Lance had texted him an hour ago telling him he was leaving work early.

 _Just my luck he chooses today to leave early._ Keith thought sourly.

Then again, he could’ve spent the entire day trying to perfect everything and he would still feel as though it wasn’t enough. The velvet box was practically burning a hole in his front pocket, a constant reminder that this was too important to fuck up.

After spending the greater portion of 5 minutes trying to center the dinner plate on the charger he decided to just cuts his losses in favour of opening the wine. A cabernet sauvignon for himself and a moscato for his boyfriend. Quite frankly he thought the stuff tasted like apple juice but Lance would vehemently disagree.

_Apple juice is still better than drinking death itself in it’s liquid state_

_Hey, this shit has antioxidants. I being healthy as fuck right now thank you very much._

_Well excuse me Jillian Michaels. I didn’t think getting piss drunk equated to “healthy active living”._

The recent memory brought a smile to his face. Despite their differing taste in wine, he and Lance had been together for five years. Five years of drowsy but perfect morning kisses, Lance complaining about Keith stealing his sweaters, and fighting over the remote everyday on the dot of 7:00pm.

_Keith, babe, please give me the remote. Cody won head of household last week I need to see what’s going to happen!_

_Cody can suck it. Giselle’s underwater photoshoot was atrocious and I hate her so I need to see if she’s voted off this week._

_Baby, please…_

_Honey, no._

Granted Keith won that one with the uncommon usage of a pet name, reducing Lance to a blushing mess. It isn’t much of an issue nowadays considering the other will just record their program. There is still a fight to view it live however, considering Shiro and Hunk spend no time messaging real time comments to Lance and Keith respectively.

The sound of the timer he set broke him out of his reverie. Keith returned to the stove, tossing in the radicchio and cottage cheese after taking the pan off the heat. He’d practiced this recipe with at Shiro’s at least three times prior.

The last thing he needed was to start his proposal off with “hey so sorry I burnt our dinner and a good three-fourths of our kitchen but you still want to marry me right?”

He dished out the food, a little less for himself considering the dairy content of the dish.

 _I took my pills earlier but better safe then sorry._ Keith thought.

Burnt food is a close second to flatulence when it comes to ruining the mood. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the living room mirror. He attempted to look at least a bit put together with his choice of maroon dress shirt and grey dress pants.

Covering them at the moment was Lance’s ridiculous apron that had “May I suggest the sausage?” printed on the top with an arrow pointing downward. Keith couldn’t really blame his reluctance to cook solely on the apron , however it certainly didn’t act as encouragement.

Not a moment later the front door chimed, signaling the arrival of his boyfriend. Keith quickly deposited the dirty pan in the sink and tossed his apron in the general direction of a cupboard that lay open. Just as he lit the candle on the table, Lance shuffled into the dining room. Lance was usually tired when he returned home, but today he seemed even more so. Keith felt the other’s arms wrap lazily around his waist, Lance’s head coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Hey.” Keith greeted softly, earning a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Hey yourself, mullet boy.” Lance replied sleepily. Keith flicked him on the forehead playfully. Even though Keith didn’t have a mullet anymore the name was still deemed applicable to Lance. At the sight of food, the man in question immediately perked up.

“Doth my eyes deceive me? The great Keith Kogane, red paladin of Voltron and mothman enthusiast actually cooked me dinner?” Lance exclaimed, feigning surprise. Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t retort. It was really came as no surprise to anyone that Lance was the one that was more versed in the culinary arts.

Sure, Keith could make a decent breakfast, but anything beyond simple eggs and bacon was left untouched.

“Don’t turn all white picket fence on me now.” Lance continued, dropping his briefcase and taking a seat. Keith followed suit, but leveled him with a confused look.

“What the hell does white picket fence mean?” Keith inquired. Lance almost laughed at Keith’s slightly annoyed expression.

_Oops. Looks like he took it as an insult._

“You know, those families that have a suburban house, 2.5 kids, and one of the spouses always comes home to… a really delicious dinner holy shit.” Lance trailed off, marveling in how tasty the dish was. Keith smirked, he was triumphant in his efforts to make his boyfriend eat his own words.

“Good to know. It almost didn’t come together considering the extensive ingredients list-“ Keith began, “-I mean, does Jamie Oliver expect Chianti and chipolata sausages to be ingredients one can just pull out of their ass?” Keith finished, taking a sip of his wine. Despite his manner of phrasing, the statement had no malice to it. Lance swallowed before speaking.

“Okay so the sausages I get, but you and I both know that you still have a bottle of Chianti from our trip to Italy.” Keith laughed, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

“You got me.”

* * *

 

As the evening progressed, Keith found it harder and harder to draw his gaze away from Lance. The setting sun was pouring through the bay doors, bathing the room in a warm, tawny hue. Lance was laughing at a quip he’d made in reference to one of his coworkers, and suddenly the sunset’s beauty paled in comparison. Keith felt his heart swell at the sight of his dimples.

He had said so before, but the sight of his boyfriend laughing freely and wholeheartedly always sent a wave of admiration and just pure love through him. Too many times had there been periods back when they were paladins when so much as a strained smile was too much to muster.

Finally settling down, Lance caught Keith’s gaze. He swore that in those blue eyes he could see the sea, the stars, and everything in between. As cliché as it sounds, and boy does it sound cliché, Lance was his entire universe. After realizing that Keith was staring at him, his expression turned smug.

“See something you like?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Keith could barely hear him over the sound of his own heartbeat. Willing himself to be calm, he took a deep breath before proceeding. He gingerly rested his fork on his plate, lacing the fingers of his freed hand together with Lance’s.

“Lance…” He began, attempting to push his anxieties to the back of his mind.

“I’ve lost count of the amount of times you’ve saved my life.” He continued. Lance’s expression turned soft.

“That may be true, but you and I both know it was my hide that needed rescuing most of the time babe.” Lance replied, letting out a huff of laughter. Keith simply scoffed.

“I will admit that I wasn’t the one to gamble away my lion and freedom at an alien casino.” Lance smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Okay, okay wait I’m getting sidetracked.” Keith huffed, once again clearing his throat before continuing. Later he would blame it on the bug that’s been going around, but in the moment the action dispelled some of the fear constricting his chest.

“For the longest time the only company I had was Blue’s latent energy and the stillness of the desert. When you showed up, guns blazing, declaring that I was your ‘rival’ I honestly didn’t know what to think. Not that our ‘rivalry’ lasted long anyway.” 

Lance chuckled at that, mind wandering back nearly a decade in time.

“Hey, what can I say? When confronted with the boy I’d been both hating and crushing on for the past year, my teenage brain’s rationale was 'push his buttons till he notices you'.” Keith felt heat rise to his cheeks at the admission.

“Well, I can't say it didn't work. Things were going well, but when you confessed I was in a bad place. My brother had been taken away from me again and I was left carrying a burden far too heavy for me. But you waited, and when I finally opened up you showed me love and compassion in ways so simple yet meaningful that I still can’t wrap my head around how you do it.” Keith’s voice cracked slightly on the last word, the statement heavy with emotion.

His boyfriend lifted his hand then, and pressed a feather-light kiss to his knuckles.

“I’d once thought space was my home, but I know now that it’s not. I find my home in the chaste kisses you give me, in your gentle hand on my shoulder that grounds me when I shut down. It took me several years but I finally found my home in you.” Keith finished, the pressure on his chest being lifted, albeit infinitesimally.

Finding that his boyfriend was oddly quiet, he tore his gaze away from the tablecloth and looked at the other. Lance gave him a watery smile, trying to keep it together. Granted, it wasn’t often that Keith expressed his feelings so openly. He usually turned to physical affection to convey what he felt. Moments like this, with his love for Lance laid bare, were rare and extremely beautiful.

“Taking your awed silence as a sign that I set this up well, I’m just gonna go for it.” Keith declared, sinking out of his chair and onto one knee. At the sight of this simple, yet profound gesture, Lance’s mouth flew open. If this were a different situation, Keith might have poked fun at his boyfriend’s ridiculous expression but his attention was focused solely on the velvet box in his right hand.

“Lance Ramirez, will you m-“

“NO!”

The black haired boy barely got out the first syllable before he felt the bottom of his stomach drop. There was a tense silence that hung between them, both still in shock.

“Oh...okay. Uh, sorry I asked.” Keith muttered, voice lacking its usual bravado. With that, Lance finally snapped out of his trance.

“Wait! Not like no-no, you know?” Keith just leveled him with a perplexed look.

“Shit, wait...fuck...just stay right there!” Lance demanded, disappearing from the dining room at an almost dizzying pace. From his place on the dining room floor, Keith could hear his boyfriend shuffling around upstairs, followed by a thud and a yelp.

He rose to his feet with a sigh, curious as to just what the hell the other boy was getting up to. As he took a step towards the stairs, Lance emerged, sliding down the railing at breakneck speed. He’d dismounted, sliding towards Keith on his knees. The entire action happened so fast that Keith’s mind hadn’t caught up with him until he heard the hurried string of words leave his boyfriends mouth.

“KeithKoganeloveofmylifemysunandmystarswillyoumarryme?”

The other boy just blinked, trying to process what had just been said.

“Huh?” He questioned gracelessly. Lance took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Keith Kogane: love of my life, my sun and my stars, will you marry me?” Lance asked, speaking at a much more reasonable pace.

 _What the fuck. What the actual fuck_.

“But I…What the hell did you think I was asking you 5 minutes ago? Were you listening at all?!” Keith questioned hotly, his tone quickly morphing from confused and dejected to confused and pissed off.

“Of course I was listening!” Lance exclaimed. “I just…wanted to be first.” His voice trailed off at the end, noticing how irate his boyfriend was.

Keith’s eye twitched for a split second, after which he promptly threw himself into Lance’s arms.

“You idiot! Do you have any idea how shitty I felt when you said no? God…” Keith lamented, arms wrapping tighter around Lance’s torso. Lance’s free hand came up to rub his boyfriend’s back, in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

“Okay, okay but-“ Lance began, only to be cut off by his curious and and exasperated boyfriend.

“How long have you been planning this?" Keith inquired. Lance gazed at the ceiling, deep in thought.

“I started about three months ago? I called the venue in January-“ Keith backed up, now facing Lance fully.

“Venue? Wait where were you going to take me?” Keith interrupted once more. Lance sighed inwardly, whenever Keith got excited about something it was tough to stop him once he got going.

“Well, I was gonna book each of us off next week and surprise you with a hot air balloon ride at sunset after I took you to dinner...” Lance revealed. Keith looked shocked at the admission, heat rising to his cheeks.

“Hm. That sounds nice.” Keith hummed, attempting to hide his excitement. Lance chuckled, amazed at how adorable his boyfriend was.

“Soooo um…I never got an answer…” Lance prompted, awaiting Keith’s response.

“Yeah asshole, I’ll marry you. As if I’d say no…” Keith responded with a roll of his eyes. Lance’s smile widened to the point that Keith wondered if it hurt. Next thing he knew his back was to the floor with an armful of Lance.

The kiss was a little sloppy, considering their position and Lance’s eagerness. Regardless, Keith reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend's-correction-his _fiancé's_ lips on his. The hardness of the laminate floor beneath them caused his back discomfort, but that train of thought stopped abruptly when Lance began to nibble on his lower lip. The brown haired boy pulled away, earning a whine from the boy under him.

“How about you and I go upstairs and…consummate this engagement?” Lance whispered, voice low. Keith flushed for what felt like the millionth time this evening, leveling him with an unimpressed look.

“You consummate marriages not engagements doofus.”

Lance tutted, shaking his head.

“Consummate. Verb. To complete an arrangement, agreement, or the like, by a pledge or the signing of a contract-“ Lance recited, speech impeded by Keith’s hand pushing him away playfully.

“Alright! I get it. Are you going to keep rambling or are you going to slip that ring on my finger and fuck me within an inch of my life?” Keith asked plainly, as if it were an everyday question. This caused Lance to promptly choke on his own spit, taken aback by his fiance’s rather direct question.

 _He can’t just say things like that and still appear so- okay that’s his knee between my legs. Alrighty then._ Lance thought, his mental conversation halting at Keith’s teasing action.

“Okay, but I want my ring first!” Lance exclaimed, mentally cursing himself for the childish tone in his voice. Keith just laughed, sitting up slightly to retrieve the ring box to his right.

The ring was white gold, the center of the band was adorned by two lines of blue diamonds. Each side came to a point, sandwiched by two white diamonds. Keith slipped it on Lance’s left hand, not missing the slight tremor in his fiance’s fingers. Lance reached back, retrieving Keith’s ring. It was fashioned as well in white gold with a band of rose gold in the center. Relief was evident in Keith’s features, grateful his fiancé picked something simple.

Lance repeated the gesture, slipping the ring on Keith’s slender ring finger. No sooner than Lance retracted his hand, Keith felt himself being hoisted up in the air. Lance grinned as he planted another kiss on his beloved’s lips. Before he could leave the dining room, he felt Keith’s hand on his chest in a halting motion.

“For the love of god, take my clothes off layer by layer this time. Last time you tried to yank them all off at once you trapped me in my own binder.” Keith pleaded, earning a bashful chuckle out of the other.

“As you wish, my betrothed.” Lance said sweetly, earning a playful tug of the ear from the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> They forgot the dishes tsk tsk.
> 
> So I finally came out with my first klance fic! It's been too long considering how much of this couple I read lol. This also took me way too long considering I came up with this idea like a month ago but what can I say, first year engineering is hard! I've already got an idea for the wedding so hopefully I'll get that to you guys after my exams are over. Sorry if it's not 100% in character, Keith's my favourite character but he's not easy to write! Feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical errors. As always, comments and critiques are appreciated and encouraged! If you have any further comments, requests, media, or just questions you can find me on my tumblr @kirklandfest!
> 
> Just in case you were curious here's Lance's and Keith's rings are the mens enhanced blue white diamond wedding band 10k white gold and mens comfort fit wedding band 10k two-tone gold respectively from peoples jewellers!


End file.
